After Sunset
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Who makes peanut butter sandwiches after sunset? 2/5 For blue-eyed-blonde12's challenge.


_**This sucks. My very bad writing skills have overpowered me again! Anyway, this is for**__** blue-eyed-blonde12's writing challenge. We had to write a story of 2/5 before the end of November. Since I'm pretty busy with some choir things and my parents' birthdays, I decided to do this now.**_

_**The word rice is in there! It really is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KND and I probably never will.**_

* * *

"What do you guys wanna do?" the now sixteen year old Hoagie Gilligan asked his friends.

His friend Wallabee Beetles checked his watch. "Oh, I have to go. I have a date with Ku- I mean Numbuh 3."

"Finally, things have worked out with you two. We've been waiting six years for this!" Nigel Uno exclaimed.

"Aw, shut up! It hasn't been that long!" Wally defended, though he was blushing. Hoagie and Nigel exchanged devious glances as Wally left the room.

"Well, that only leaves you and me now Numbuh 1," Hoagie sighed.

Nigel stood up. "Sorry, no can do. I have to go check in on Moonbase."

Hoagie raised his eyebrow. "You didn't tell any of us about it. What's it for?"

"Uh... It's just important leader stuff." Nigel quickly ran out of the room looking flustered.

Hoagie let out big sigh. He glanced outside where a beautiful sunset was taking place. He got out of his chair and climbed the stairwell to the rooftop. It was then he noticed the dark skinned girl laying there with her red hat covering her face. He wondered whether she was sleeping and decided to make sure.

"Numbuh 5..." There was no response or even a sign of a stir from the girl. "Numbuh 5..." Again no response. "Abby!"

"Huh?!" Abigail Lincoln hastily sat upright, the hat falling off her face and onto the balcony below. She quickly looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Hoagie standing in front of her. "Oh, it's just you."

"Who else would it be?" Hoagie asked, smirking.

Abby put her finger to her chin. "Well..."

"Hey! That was a rhetorical question!" Hoagie corrected.

"Numbuh 5 knows. She just likes confusing you." This time it was Abby's turn to smirk. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I wanted to watch the sunset. Numbuh 4's on a date with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 1 said he needed to go to Moonbase for something or other," Hoagie replied.

Abby only nodded. Hoagie thought about how much she had changed since their time in the Kids Next Door and into the Teens Next Door. To him, she hadn't changed in any way except for the fact getting older had made her curves stand out more. As a matter of fact, in general Hoagie could only say she was a lot more beautiful. Her personality hadn't changed at all. She was still the same cool, calm and collected Abby.

"Uh, Numbuh 2? You okay?" Abby asked. She waved her hand in front of Hoagie's face, just to be sure.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Hoagie lied. He was beginning to sweat a bit, though neither of them noticed.

The sun had just about disappeared from view as they stared into the sky. Hoagie looked down at his feet as he heard a noise. He looked up at Abby who blushed.

"Who knew Numbuh 5 was so hungry?"

The two laughed and they made their way down to the kitchen to get something to eat. They searched the cupboards for food options, but found no treats or small snacks that they were hoping for.

"We could make sandwiches," Hoagie suggested. Abby nodded.

After setting out all the bread, they chose what they were having. Hoagie grabbed the peanut butter out from the cupboard and began slopping it on his slices of bread. A bit of the peanut butter flicked up onto his nose without him knowing a thing. Abby laughed while he looked on questioningly. She laughed even harder at his oblivious reaction.

"You have peanut butter on your nose!" Abby choked out.

Hoagie was about to wipe it off when Abby stopped him. "No, wait!" She ran to the cupboard and pulled a packet out of it. She ran back to the table and took out a grain of rice. She placed it on his nose and smirked. "Now that looks way better than before."

Hoagie scowled playfully. "Ha ha. Very funny."

Ten minutes later they were sitting in front of the television, watching a random sitcom they picked out on the television. Their sandwiches were making crumbs all over the ground, but they didn't care. They were laughing so hard at the television to notice.

Hoagie stopped laughing and turned to Abby. "You know, we should do this again sometime."

Abby glanced at him and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, we should."

_**

* * *

**_

See! It completely sucked. I'm sorry blue-eyed-blonde12. I have seriously failed. Well, still hoped you like it. Review, I guess...


End file.
